


If This Day Doesn't End Soon

by Actualchickennugget



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beaches, Don't Want To Get A Sunburn, M/M, Sunblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualchickennugget/pseuds/Actualchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon go to the beach. Nothing really happens other than sunblock and Killua being a nerd baby about Gon helping him. Essentially this is just a filler because I have really bad writing habits and haven't been working on my main project. Also sorry it's so short. Everything looks longer in my notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Day Doesn't End Soon

Killua jumped when he felt something cold and wet hit his shoulder, turning towards that cause of impact almost violently. It turned out to be Gon, who was holding a bottle of sunblock in one hand and a lump of the stuff in another. "Sorry, Killua! I didn't mean to startle you! I was trying to put sunblock on you so you don't get a burn! True to Gon's statement, a glob of sunblock was now sliding down Killua's arm, left there when Gon jerked his hand away.  
"Idiot! I can do it myself!" Killua's face felt almost as hot as the sand below his feet. He began to rub in the sunblock on his arm to prove his point, but that only made Gon argue with him more.  
"But you're hands are small and you might miss some places! My hands are bigger, so that won't happen as much."  
Killua couldn't argue with that, and he removed his hand from his arm with a slightly reluctant, "Fine." No one else was on the beach, as the area was very difficult to find, so when Gon requested that Killua take off his shirt so sunblock could be applied to his back, he complied with a little less embarrassment than usual. Killua's entire body felt like it was humming when Gon began to rub in the sunblock in, and he felt hotter than usual, despite how cold the sunblock felt.  
He felt almost naked, despite having on a bathing suit, (Although then again, aside from hat he didn't have much on besides his flip flops.) When Gon was done with the rest of his body, he moved in on Killua's face, which only made it feel warmer.  
"Hey, Killua?"  
"Mm?"  
"Will you do me to?'  
Killua was going to die of embarrassment if this day didn't end soon.


End file.
